Tenchi Muyo
Tenchi Muyo is an anime series from the 90's. AB loves it and has shown just about every night he streams, starting from the newest iteration, Ai Tenchi Muyo! To the final movie Tenchi Forever. The series is known for being mistaken as a harem anime, no thanks to the character of mostly women, but in reality only a very few amount of them want his love, most notably Ryoko and Ayeka, the two other main characters in the show. It also doesn't help that the creator of the series is a bit of a jerk and often likes to spite his fans and tends to make his series harem shows... Tenchi mostly avoids this by having multiple continuities with different creators. ANYWAY... AB grew up with Tenchi and really relates to Tenchi's nice and hardworking nature, and is somewhat of a role model for him and the series has become a staple for his streams and even makes appearances in other streams in the form of reaction images and references and stuff. YOU CAN'T ESCAPE IT Get ready love will leave you cryin' It's gonna hurt you till your heart is dyin' Can't escape it ain't no use in tryin' You're no exception, love will leave you crying too Till you're a broken man, poor you (Yeah, Pay attention to satisfaction 'cause ready or not you're going to see some action we got the brain, you got the look we got the strength, you got the power let's get it on we got the brain, you got the look we got the strength, you got the power let's get it on ready or not, come on show me some action get on up, get on up, get up on your feet now) The day you see her, a lovely stranger You only pray that soon you'll know her name You finally touch her then you're in danger It won't be long before you feel the pain 'Cause your emotions will overtake you You'll look for heaven in her big brown eyes But she's no angel and she'll forsake you That shouldn't come as any great surprise Passion isn't really happiness There is trouble in her sweet caress Lost in confusion You'll drown on delusion If you don't run Get ready love will leave you cryin' It's gonna hurt you till your heart is dyin' Can't escape it ain't no use in tryin' You're no exception, love will leave you crying too Till you're a broken man, poor you (Yeah, Pay attention to satisfaction 'cause running away won't make an action we got the brain, you got the look we got the strength, you got the power let's get it on we got the brain, you got the look we got the strength, you got the power let's get it on ready or not, come on show me some action get on up, get on up, get up on your feet now) You think you're macho, a real soldier But you've never seen this women smile You can't resist her, you can't control her Soon you'll be helpless as a little child You'll feel so foolish, but just remember There is no man who wouldn't be her slave She's hot as fire, cold as December Her kiss will drive you to an early grave Every time you try to run away Your desires gonna make you stay Still in her power weaker by the hour Why even fight Get ready love will leave you cryin' It's gonna hurt you till your heart is dyin' Can't escape it ain't no use in tryin' You're no exception, love will leave you crying too Till you're a broken man, poor you Passion isn't really happiness There is trouble in her sweet caress Lost in confusion You'll drown on delusion If you don't run Get ready love will leave you cryin' It's gonna hurt you till your heart is dyin' Can't escape it ain't no use in tryin' You're no exception, love will leave you crying too Till you're a broken man, poor you (Yeah, Pay attention to satisfaction 'cause running away won't make an action we got the brain, you got the look we got the strength, you got the power let's get it on we got the brain, you got the look we got the strength, you got the power let's get it on ready or not, come on show me some action get on up, get on up, get up on your feet now) Category:Other